Bloodstains on His Piano
by BellasLullabyLyrics
Summary: Post Eclipse, no Breaking Dawn spoilers, rated T for later chapters "Bella! Bella! Shh," Edward cooed. He layed me down on the base of his piano. "I'm going to have a look at you to see if you're alright." I then drifted back into unconsiousness.
1. Change for the better

Bloodstains On His Piano

A Twilight Fanfiction

Please note: I am not Stephenie Meyer

Please note: I don't own Twilight

Please note: I am Team Edward

**BPOV**

And then the last note of his lullaby sank. Tears in my eyes, though I've heard it played for me so many times.

"Edward, it's-" and suddenly his hand was censoring my obvious reaction to his award-worthy composition.

"I know," he says in his velvety cloth voice that could soothe the most stressed people in the world. "You know what else I know?"

_Oh my God! He's not using enlarged adjectives, or sensory vocabulary! It must be important. But what could it be? Is it good? Is it bad? Holy Crow! Say something before he leaves you again!_

"What is that?" my words tasted like vomit.

_What is that? What is that! What were you thinking? What is that: three words, each containing one syllable? He'll leave you for sure. _

"My lovely," he brushed a fallen strand of hair from my face. "Today is the first day of the rest of my existence- the rest of my existence…with you." He got down on one knee, and presented a box.

"Bella," he said, "Will you spend the rest of perpetuity with me?"

_Oh my God!_ Tears were welling up in my eyes…blurring my vision. I couldn't see him. My worst fear. Luckily, I wasn't blubbering. No, just the Water Works. _Stupid Bella! _And on top of me blind by my tears, my mouth was open. _Idiot!_ Although, I wasn't a complete idiot, I had my quivering hand shielding my lips. Ho stupid I must have looked to him- to anyone!

_Of course I want to spend the rest of- the rest of time with you!_ There are moments like these were I wish he could read my mind. I tried to speak, only a squeak escaped my lips, in turn I cleared my throat. My vision was clearing. _Thank God!_ _Now, say something!! _

"How much did you spend on the ring?" _Idiot!_

"What ring?" Beautiful voice from a beautiful boy.

"The one in the box." I barely suppressed a whisper.

"Silly Bella!" he mused, "the box is empty!" He threw his arms up in defeat. "I know how you loathe the thought of marriage, so _I _thought you would adore the notion of immortality. I'll consider myself lucky if you don't run out of this house in sheer terror, but maybe if you do decide to stay- in a few years time we can be bound by matrimony." (**a/n Lung capacity! Lung capacity!**)

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" I then pounced on him like a lion to a lamb. _This must be what hunting feels like… I'll find out in due time. Tonight actually! Mmm… _

Responding to my attack on him, he ripped his shirt off "_There they are!_" I heard from the TV. (**a/n Scrubs Season 6 Episode #121 My House**) And there he was.

Out of no were, he bit me! I was too distracted by his intense kisses to feel any amount of pain, though.

To distract me from the pain, the sting, and the horror of the bite, he kissed me. We were standing in his bedroom. My frail body aloud him to ram me into the wall. He reached over for the CD sound system to turn on some mood music.

Although, with Edward being a musician and all, it was annoying because he tweeked all his CD's to suit his personality, likes, and dislikes. And with Carlisle's riches, he had plenty of money to have the original artist personalize the music for him.

_Rich people!_

He turned the volume up high. _Mmm. Katy Perry, I Kissed a Girl. No wait- I Kissed oh god! Bella Swan? What is wrong with this boy? _ (**a/n yes Bella, what is wrong with this boy?**)

Remembering that I was in pain, I screamed. I think I ay have even broken something glassy. Maybe I'm overreacting. Yeah…

"Bella! Bella! Shh," Edward cooed. He layed me down on the base of his piano. "I'm going to have a look at you to see if you're alright." I then drifted back into unconsciousness.


	2. Bleeding love

Bloodstains On His Piano

A Twilight Fanfiction

Please note: I am not Stephenie Meyer

Please note: I don't own Twilight

Please note: I am Team Edward

**EPOV**

"I'm going to have a look at you to see if you're alright." I had to sound calm. I have to convince myself that she will be alright.

_Oh what have I done to my sweet? My fragile Bella… will she ever blush for me again? I am a monster! I should have never agreed- no, I didn't agree. This was my entire fault! And how could I conceal her pain by pretending that I wanted her in my pants? I should be hung for my crimes. Oh Bella! Bella my sweet!_

"Bella!"

_Her blood… everywhere. Her limp body lay on my piano. Bleeding. I want so badly to drink the sweet elixir. But the damage is done. Bella- My Bella has been changed. _

"_Oh I love this part! Keep Bleeding, Keep Keep Bleeding Love…" that pixie was going to get it. _

**APOV**

I saw something. Something strange. A vision involving multiple parties. Myself, my family, and the Vulturi.

My vision was blurred by something. It must have been Bellas _dogs._ It had to be.

"_Caius, will you kindly bring our guests to the dining room?"_

"_Of course Aro, but why don't we just deal with them here?"_

"_Too many witnesses, Caius."I recognized as Felix._

"_Felix, that is not why! We will be employing these star-crossed lovers"_

_When that part of the vision was over, another began._

"_Carlisle, my dear friend!," said Aro. "Aro," Carlisle agreed._

"_It's been too long." "Yes, far too long." A meeting with Carlisle and the Vulturi?_

_No time for contemplating the meanings of the lost visions. I have to call a family meeting._

"Jasper," I called "Yes my divine!"

"We have to call a family meeting. Can I borrow your phone?"

"Alice," he gave me a look. I knew that look.

"Jasper, we don't have much time! This is urgent!"

"Fine," he sighed, "I'll go get Emmet and Rosalie. And we all know what there doing."

He tossed me his phone. "I'll seal it with a kiss. Thanks honey." And I literally sealed it with a kiss. I ran half way up the stairs, and I remembered Esme! "Babe!" I cried, "Use the house phone to call Esme!"

"Can do."

_Why am I hearing Leona Lewis? Eh, no punishment there. I love this part! Keep Bleeding, Keep Keep Bleeding Love… Alice, snap out of it! There's no time for your tomfoolery. _

I was at Edward's doorway, and then I saw her. I saw Bella bleeding to death on top of Edward's piano.

"Oh my God," I screamed. I'm sure everyone heard me, because not two seconds after I screamed, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie were two footsteps behind me.

They don't see what I'm looking at. The pure macabre of Bella- the irony! She was literally bleeding love!

_Edward! Show yourself! What happened? We will understand- Carlisle will understand! Please come out!_

He never came out. And then I saw his window. It was open! He had torn his curtains to lie over Bella's body.

I drew out Jasper's phone from my pocket, and started taking shots at Bella's limp- Bella's nearly dead exterior.

"No," I whispered.

Jasper came to my side and held me in a tight embrace. I dropped the phone, and I'm gathering that Emmet sent the picture's to Carlisle. I snatched the phone away from him.

"Emmet," I started, "You go pick up Carlisle and Esme" I pointed to Rose, "Rose, you go get Charlie. Don't answer him. Just get him. Once you have him, phone Renee. You must pick her up from the airport, do you understand?" she nodded once. "Jasper, please. I need you to contact the Denali. We have to find Edward. This changes things."

"What about you?" he asked. "I need some time alone with _them,_" I said, "I was the closest with Bella aside from Edward. I won't have biased feelings about how good she kisses" Emmet made a face; "Shut up Emmet! you and Rose should be gone! Meet back here when you are finished!" "Jasper, I love you" and then I kissed him with all the force I had in my little body. **(a/n- tippy toes!)**

**CPOV**

Emmet's car was slowly pulling up to Esme's design school were she taught classes during the day. She had a distraught look on her face.

"Carlisle! What's going on?" I assisted my wife into Emmet's Jeep. "Esme," I said, "Have a look at these." I handed her my cell phone that had the pictures of Bella's lifeless body on Edward's piano- the chilling atmosphere.

"Charlie?" she managed to ask

"Rose has Charlie. They're picking Renee up from the airport."

"Jasper? Alice?"

"Jasper is getting some old friends. Alice is making arrangements with the wolf pack to discuss the Treaty."

"Were is he Carlisle? Were is my baby?"

"We don't know. I'm not even sure were Jasper is, or where he is going."

"Carlisle, if I can interrupt," Emmet started. I almost forgot he was there,"Jasper is getting the Denali. You know, so that they can help us track Edward?"

"Of course," we whispered.

_And before we knew it, we were at my estate. I could smell the pack. It was obvious that they had already arrived. Rosalie, Charlie and Renee are here as well. This should be interesting. What have they done with the body? Oh God! Charlie is going to have a heart attack! You're a doctor, Cullen, you know how badly stressed that man is! You need to put on your big boy vamp-anties, put on a calm, yet grieving face, and get in there!_

"Let's go team," I mused.

I reached for my door handle, and walked inside my home. Everything seemed as though it were slow motion. All the sad faces were staring at me. I couldn't bare it. It's as if they thought she was dead. I then motioned for my family to go to the kitchen. We needed to chat.


	3. UPDATE

**UPDATE**

_Dear Readers,_

_I'm so sorry that I haven't updated since yesterday! I'm feeling a tad under the weather, and my mum has scheduled three appointments for tomorrow. 1 haircut, 1 doctors appointment, and 1 dentist appointment. And my sister is traveling half-way around the world for college. I need to spend some time with her before she leaves. On top of her leaving, and my busy schedule, I have back to school shopping, Brain Camp, and my birthday! I don't know when my next update will take place, but I'll make a deal with each and every one of you, _

_Review my story telling me specifically who's perspective Chapter 4: Denali will have. I already have part 1 complete in Jasper's POV. After telling me who's POV you favor, please tell me what you like about my story, and don't hesitate on what I need to work on. If you do this, then I'll surely write three chapters tonight. One last thing, I am so very sorry for the chapter confusions. I had to merge chapters because people were complaining. Also, thank you to my wonderful subscribers and commentee's. You know who you are! You all are magnificent!_

_Ps, if you are curious where I am from, where I am in the world, etcetera, I'm from Alsace, France. I'm sixteen, and I am bilingual in French, and English. _

_Vous aves très bon du moi!_

_You are all very good to me !_

_Elyse K. Georgia-Monfa_

_BellasLullabyLyrics_


	4. Long Way To Go

Bloodstains On His Piano

A Twilight Fanfiction

Please note: I am not Stephenie Meyer

Please note: I don't own Twilight

Please note: I am Team Edward

**JASPOV**

_Worry, eighteen percent of the passengers_

_Anxiety, thirty-two percent of the passengers_

_Suicide, two percent of the passengers_

_Distraught, twenty percent of the passengers_

_Happiness, eight percent of the passengers _

_Bloodlust, twenty percent of the passengers_

_I look behind me to see if I recognize any of the vampire's. Had Tanya already been on this flight? Impossible! The only blood the Denali Clan consumes is that of animals. Proud vampire vegans, like the Cullens and I. but who? We had killed James. Bella's dogs had murdered Laurent, and Victoria had died most recently. Who could it b-shit! I have to call Alice! I need a flight attendant. Someone is touching me._

I lean over to call for my flight attendant to get me a phone. Someone is still touching me. "Excuse me," I started, "would you mind-" it was him. His piercing eyes black with thirst. That was all I remembered- someone had hit my head, and I had fell into a sea of oblivion.

**JacobPOV**

_She's not dead_

_She's not dead_

_She's not dead_

_Those bastards turned her- a fate worse than death. Those blood sucking fiends; those bastard leeches. Those- those! That coward! He's not even here! To claim responsibility for seducing- no, he took advantage of Bella! Sick sick bastard… that son of a bitch. If he even had a mother. Maybe he just came from the fiery pits of hell! My hell. Wait- what if this _is _just a dream? A filthy scam brought upon me by those twisted bloodsuckers. Bella had mentioned that they were gifted, but this is just cruel!_

"Stop your sick twisted games, bloodsucker," I spat. We were alone in Carlisle's home. So, we would both be safe from exposure.

"This is no game Jacob Black. I'm not feeding you any lies, you may see her if you wish," and the thing is, she was calm. I believed her sincerity. She had loved Bella, so I could trust her for the time being.

"Skrew the treaty. Talk to me, Alice. Wait- you're name is Alice, right?" we were walking to his room. _His _room- his chamber of sleepless nights. And some how, I pitied him.

"Yes," she breathed, "we're on a tight schedule, Charlie, and Bella's mother will be arriving soon with Rosalie. Emmet will be bringing Carlisle and Esme soon after. I'll have to stage the whole thing to make it look like a freak accident, but as of right now, it's looking pretty gruesome. I'll give you a minute alone with her."

"Thank you, Alice"

**APOV**

_And then Jacob Black gave me a sincere look of gratitude. He needed to hurry up though. It wouldn't take much effort to make the scene look like a freak accident- the only thing I needed was a dead body. I'll have to leave the dog here alone with Bella and just run up to the hospital. And I would need a gun- no; a knife would do the trick! I can see it now: 'Charlie, Renee, I have no idea what happened! Bella was brutally stabbed to death and the killer killed himself…' yeah. And a few weeks time, we'll have Bella two point oh, vampire edition! She will be my new sister, and more importantly, partner in stylish ways! We'll go shopping, and all good things! We may even dazzle the good people of Forks together! Throwing them into life altering heart attacks! Yeah… Wait- that won't work. As soon as she is done with her transformation- newborn and all, we'll have to skip town! I miss Jasper. Jasper! Were the hell are you!_

**Author's schpeel. **

Yes, cliffy cliffy cliffy! Y'all deserved it after not reviewing… or anything. Thanks for the concern about my health (sarcasm!) and thanks so much for subscribing, favoriting, alerting- whatever you kids do (non sarcasm- except for the 'you kids' part. I am one of you!) (You would here crickets chirping, but they were too uncomfortable to say anything.) (Yes, I got that from scrubs) (No, I don't own scrubs)

RoryAceHayden147: than you so much for keeping with the story! And importantly, thanks to everyone else!

I understand that it's a short chapter, so I'll clear up confusions if you calmly ask me. Like for example, who knocked Jasper unconscious? Will Bella ever awake from her sleepless sleep? Why am I asking myself questions? I'll be sure to answer.

So so yeah! Uh, what you gonna do?? Hmmm? Hmmm? I'm totally joking.


	5. Q and A's

**UPDATE**

_Dear Readers,_

_Your questions will be answered!_

XTopazXeyedXVampireX  
2008-08-18  
ch 4,

Whens the next one gonna be up?

Ponyboy Curtis's GreaserGir...  
2008-08-18  
ch 4,

she is Dead right please say yes

Miss FHorn  
2008-08-18  
ch 2,

i want to know about jasper!

RoryAceHayden147  
2008-08-18  
ch 4,

Who is with Jasper??

Is it Edward?

By the way...

Screw Jake!

I hate him!

Update!

Au Revoir!

_Answer time!_

_I've been diagnosed with a treatable illness. I should be out of the hospital in due time. They have really crappy internet so I don't know when my next update will take place. For more information on my ailment, feel free to e-mail me or message me._

_No, bella is not dead. It's just like in Breaking Dawn, but a little bit stranger. No, she's not pregnant. That would complicate my fanfic too much. She just wants Edward's pants._

_Jasper is still on the airplane. I don't write in his POV for another two chapters._

_Edward is not with Jasper. Edward believes that he killed Bella, so were do you think he's going to go? Jasper's company includes a little Vu-Vu-V-Vulturi! I won't say who, but you can probably guess. I hate Jacob too! He is stupid and he shouldn't imprint on other people's babies! It's rude and inconsiderate. Much like people I know. hehehe _

_Elyse K. Georgia-Monfa_

_BellasLullabyLyrics_


	6. Her Dying Wish

_Authors Extended Apologies, & Wishes of Happiness_

_Hello-_

_This is not Elyse K. Monfa writing to you today. Unfortunately, Miss Monfa is unable to continue. I am deeply sorry to announce that she is dying. Not from the disease she confided in a few of you, but she was involved in a chaotic accident involving a bloke with The Whiskey. She was a good friend of mine- Pen Pals in fact. Her legacy lives on though. She and I have written a book together. I will not trust any of you with said information. All of you want the same thing- Updates! Not even caring that your precious author is in critical condition of tumultuous effects! I write to you today with a message from Elyse;_

_My dear friends,_

_I have cured my Twilight obsession. Sadly, my time is closing. It's mid-October right now, Early Winter… by Gwen Stefani? Well. Seeing as this is my last note until you all write your reviews to by darling friend, please ask yourselves: what is it?_

_When you have the answer, let me know._

_-Elyse_

_There you have it. Her last note to you all. And who am I, you ask? I am A.M. in due time… _

_-A.M._


End file.
